


Have No Fear!

by icantwritebutimmastilltry



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, au promt, comic con au, dork!blaine, idk - Freeform, nightbird!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwritebutimmastilltry/pseuds/icantwritebutimmastilltry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on one of those au prompt things: I watched you change into a superhero, really dude? in a telephone box? real creative</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have No Fear!

When Kurt agreed to go to Comic Con with Finn he was ready with whatever this convention would throw at him. He did his research thank you very much he knew what to expect. What he didn’t expect was to lose Finn so early on.

“Ah, Fuck!”

But maybe not that either.

Kurt’s head jerks up at the profanity, trying to find culprit. Nothing could have really prepared him for what he actually saw.

There, stuck in a telephone booth ( _they still make those?_ Kurt thinks) is a man, about his age, trying to get changed. Perhaps it was the flash of batman boxers or the fact that he banged his head on the handle, but Kurt can’t help the giggle that escapes him.

A couple minutes later out stumbles the man, probably much clumsier than expected. Regaining his bearings, he assumes the stereotypical superhero stance; his legs spread and hands on his hips, chin raised in a triumphant fashion—he even has the cape for crying out loud.

“Alas! Nightbird has succeeded, and is ready to assist those in need!”

Before Kurt can even stop himself he says, “Does Nightbird also have to refer to himself in third person?” before quickly slapping his hand over his mouth.  _God, everytime there’s a cute guy. Way to go Kurt_ , he tells himself.

Cute Guy turns and looks at Kurt. His look of hurt quickly turns into one of confusion and then he smirks.

“Ah! Nightbird has found an innocent civilian in need of help,” comes from the man as he walks closer to Kurt. “Clothes, while perfect, indicate that you are not dressed up for the same reason as I. Perhaps you are lost. Naturally I would need a name in order to help you!”

“Is it me or did Nightbird not use third person?” gasps Kurt. “Also, I’m not lost… actually quite the opposite. My brother is. I’m Kurt”

“Well what kind of superhero would Nightbird be if he did not help the illustrious Kurt?”

“A pretty shitty one I would say,” responds Kurt.

“Then it is decided! We must be off to find…,” he trails off, obviously not knowing the name.

“Finn,” Kurt supplies.

Nightbird takes the lead, turning so that everytime his cape flows in the wind with Kurt behind him. Kurt watches while laughing as the man goes up to random men trying to find Finn. After about ten minutes Kurt spots Finn in the crowd, trying to make his way towards him.

“I’ll take this,” says the spandex wearing boy walking up to Finn still trying to stand tall –and looking quite ridiculous due to the height difference. “Hello! I am Nightbird and I am looking for a Finn. Are you Finn?”

“Uhm…yes. Kurt do you know this guy?” he asks easily looking over Nightbird.

Before Kurt can answer the man turns around.

“Mission completed! Naturally this could happen again, but maybe you should get my number. That way you can contact me for further assistance!” suggests the man.

“I suppose I could manage that,” flirts Kurt, handing over his phone. The man puts his number in before handing it back. After seeing his address book in the phone Kurt looks at the man. “Wow. Not even a date and I already know your secret identity. Well, Blaine you’ll be hearing from me.”

“Technically not my full identity; you don’t have a last name,” points out Blaine. “You’ll have to buy me coffee for that one.” He winks at Kurt and with one last flourish of his cape is gone.

Of course not long after Finn realizes what happened. “Dude it’s only the first day and you got a number! That means now you can help me get the one from that Poison Ivy back there she so hot man!”

Kurt sighs and goes with his brother—obviously the unexpected really isn’t that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> also shitty title man. i'm uncreative.


End file.
